In the current industry the machines and process necessary to carry out any of the three processes mentioned are available; thus, there are a great variety of both horizontal and vertical mixers, generally composed of a cylindrically shaped chamber in which the products to be mixed are deposited. In the centre of said chamber a spindle is introduced, which may have blades attached, or which may have the shape of an endless screw, among other different constructive arrangements, depending on the characteristics of the product to be mixed. Said spindle is attached onto a motor, which upon turning makes the spindle mix the product. Said cylindrical chamber often includes two areas or a double sleeve, one in which the products to be mixed are deposited, and another one, outside the first, through which a hot or cold liquid is sent, depending on whether one wishes to warm or cool the products to be mixed.
As examples of this type of mixers, the following are available:                European Patent Application no 90107482. Dryer-mixer for producing and elaborating dry, humid, pastes, and fluid products.        European Patent Application no 93120513. Dryer mixer        European Patent Application no 94108192. Mixer-granulator-dryer-container.        
The drying process is based on eliminating water or other liquids carried by the products. In order to eliminate them different mechanical processes have been developed, through warm air, etc. as well as electrical ones, for example be way of microwaves or radio frequency. The following patents are known:                European Patent Application no 96914119. Crystalline substance drying facility.        European Patent Application no 96923192. Aggressive drying by convection in a tapered screw mixer/dryer.        European Patent Application no 8303667. Microwave treatment mechanism for eliminating dampness from articles.        
The third process, or that of starting the reaction, is obtained by controlling the temperature of the mixture through controlling the power of the microwaves. In the case of a double chamber mixer dryer, it is carried out by sending more or less liquid through the second chamber, thus warming the mixture to the necessary temperature for its reaction. In the case of a microwave dryer the reaction is started by adjusting the power and frequency of the microwaves thus managing to increase the temperature for its reaction and intensifying the interaction of the microwaves in the material; the action of the reactants is influenced by the microwave emission frequency, said frequency being variable within all of the margin of microwaves.
As can be appreciated in the existing systems, the three processes that are the object of the present invention are effectuated independently, there being no machine that can carry out the mixing, microwave drying and starting of the chemical reactions together in one single continuous or discontinuous process, the unification of the three processes in one being what makes this invention innovative.